Fuckin' Perfect
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: Includes; Drama and Humor as well.


**Hi guys! So since my 1st song fic was a fail, I thought I'd improve the characteristics. **

**STARRING; Banshee, Brynn and Brink!**

**NOTES; They're all 17, have human figures and is all told in Brynn's "Point Of View."**

**Song: Fuckin' Perfect- Travis Garland, I know he's a boy but I decided to make Brynn sing this!**

***audience claps***

**Brynn: Why me? *blushes***

**Me: You have an amazing voice!**

**Brink: Hey, want about me? I deserve to go with Banshee!**

**Me: Oh no you don't you little...um, bitch!**

**Banshee: Yeah stupid, it's only a song fic, I hate your choice of clothing; Orange, really? I prefer Brynn over you bitch. **

**Me: Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! **

xxx

**Brynn's P.O.V.**

*sigh* How could I have been so foolish? I let her have my best friend as a boyfriend!

**_*FlashBack*_ **

_As I spied on my best friend and my arch enemy, I watched her twirl her fingers through his soft hair. "Missed me?" she smirked as he looked at her with his hypnotizing eyes. "No, get off me!" he grumbled as he pushed her off him. She didn't bother that she was only in her bra and skirt. She grabbed him by the wrist and kissed him. As I silently sobbed, he kissed back. I couldn't take it anymore, I tore off the guinea pig (version of my guinea pig) necklace he gave me and threw it on the floor as I ran, sobbing loudly._

_***End of Flashback***_

I sighed again and touched the spot the necklace I had on yesterday. I got dressed (she already washed her face, brushed her teeth, applied *sapphire blue, as always* eyeshadow, applied her lipstick etc.) in my light blue shoulder top with a sapphire blue heart in the middle and 2 little sapphire blue one below, next to the large one and wore a plaid light blue skirt with sapphire blue, did my hair in the usual hair style but this time, I tied them together with my guinea pig fur scrunchies, (like my guinea pig's coat color) the ones that matched my necklace. I put on the matching guinea pig earrings and grabbed my prepared shoulder bag for school and ran downstairs for breakfast.

***Time skip~!***

"Bye Daddy!" I say as our limo driver drove us to school. "Don't worry little sis, he isn't worth your tears!" comforted my brothers. I gave them a weak smile as I read a book.

**xxx**

"Yay, we're here..." I say nervously and angrily. Bench and Box jumped outta the limousine and ran off. Blast gave me a little peck on the cheek and caressed my face while whispering, "If he fucks up, I'll beat the shit outta him okay?" I nodded and hopped off while we walked side by side to the entrance of high school, yay, I can't wait till assembly...!

***Time skip~!* **

As I nervously changed into my sapphire blue outfit (the performance kind) and grabbed Blast's hand in shyness. "Do you think I'll fuck up?" I asked timidly. "No, you'll be fine, we got your back." he answered as he pulled Bench and Box together. I sighed and emerged onto the stage.

I made sure my singing voice was perfect before singing with the spotlight pointing to Banshee with Brink sitting there plainly;

**I know how you, feel inside,**

**You're in love and, so am I,**

**But your with some, other girl~**

**I should be the one, by your side-ade,**

**she cheated~, *he looks at her as she gasps*, makes you feel no good,**

**I told you that she would, I, know she'd make you mad-ad~**

**You're broken, let me make it better,**

**Glue you back together, just gimme a try-ay,**

**Oh, pretty, pretty please~, don't you ever, ever feel,**

**Like you're less than, FUCKIN' PERFECT~!,**

**If you get with me, **

**I won't ever make you feel, any less than, FUCKIN' PERFECT~!**

**You'll see~, at her house you, found his clothes,**

**She tried to play you, and say, "Who's are those~?", **

**She's so stupid, here's how I know-oh~**

**What kinda genius would let PERFECTION GO-OOH-OH-WOAH~**

**She's conceited, only 'bout herself,**

**She, loves nobody else, she ain't even nice-ice~,**

**You're broken, let me make it better,**

**Glue you back together, just gimme a try-ay-hi,**

**Oh, pretty, pretty please~, don't you ever, ever feel,**

**Like you're less than, FUCKIN' PERFECT~!,**

**If you get with me~, *Dreamy Banshee and Outraged Brink* I won't ever make you feel, any less than, FUCKIN' PERFECT~!**

**You'll see~, It's gonna take time to heal that hole she left boy,**

**Exactly how long I don't know but, you got pain and I know a remedy,**

**You gotta start kickin' with someone like me~, now you're over-analyzing all your thoughts,**

**Start thinking it was all your fault~,**

**But baby boy, don't you go and blame yourself,**

**Cause she's just a douche bag **

**Cause she's just a douche bag**

**Oh yeah~, I was hoping, you'd let me replace her,**

**I would straight erase her, right outta your mind,**

**Oh~, Pretty pretty please,** **d****on't you ever, ever feel,**

**Like you're less than, ****FUCKIN' PERFECT~!,**

**If you get with me**, **I wont ever make you feel,**

**Any less than**, **FUCKIN' PERFECT~!**

**Pretty Pretty Please, d****on't you ever, ever feel,**

**Like you're less than, ** **FUCKIN' PERFECT~! **

**If you get with me,** **I wont ever make you feel,**

**Any less than**, **FUCKIN' PERFECT~!**

I ended the song as Banshee practically flew up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss ever and I kissed back as he clasped on the guinea pig necklace I threw on the ground for me. "I love you..." we both whispered as we kissed again, in front of my brothers and Brink.

**TA-DA! I hope you enjoyed, I gave up my homework time for this so, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Mostly for: Da-AWESOME-girl and me; Guineapigz2002~!**

**CYA~! ^w^~**


End file.
